RWBYMKX Ruby intros
by DarkGamer062
Summary: RWBY/MKX intros are back with none other then the fearless leader of team RWBY. Ruby Rose
_**MKX RWBY Ruby Intro Dialogs.**_

Now it's time for Ruby Rose.

Vs Cassie Cage

1st

Ruby: Pleas train me.

Cassie: Uh why.

Ruby: So I can prove that I'm not weak to Weiss.

2nd

Cassie: Hey Ruby.

Ruby: How do you know me?

Cassie: Yang told me about ya.

Vs Johnny Cage.

1st

Ruby: Have you seen my sister?

Johnny: Witch one the cat, frostbite, or blonde.

Ruby: The blonds her.

2nd

Johnny: Hey Little red riding hood.

Ruby: You ask to die Cage.

Johnny: I was going to ask if you have any treats.

3rd

Johnny: Where's your basket Red?

Ruby: Why so I can put you in it?

Johnny: No cause I'm starving.

Vs Sub-Zero

1st

Ruby: Hey Frostbite.

Sub-Zero: You know not of my abilities.

Ruby: As cold hearted as Weiss.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Fear me young of Tieyang

Ruby: Dad and Qrow told us never to fear Lin Kuie.

Sub-Zero: A serious error in judgment.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Summer Rose.

Ruby: I'm her daughter Ruby.

Sub-Zero: It appears so.

4th

Sub-Zero: Fear me young of Tieyang

Ruby: Dad and Qrow told us never to fear Lin Kuie.

Sub-Zero: Not even after what I did to your mother?

Vs Kenshi

1st

Ruby: Let's play a game guest what's it's called.

Kenshi: Pin the sword on the annoying girl?

Ruby: No. Kick the ass of the old blind guy.

2nd

Kenshi: You like weaponry.

Ruby: I love 'em, what else do you know.

Kenshi: That you're afraid for your life.

3rd

Ruby: A magical sword.

Kenshi: Like it's wielder it to is deadly.

Ruby: Oh you mean me and Crescent Rose.

Vs Kung Lao.

1st

Ruby: Nice hat, how much for it?

Kung Lao: It is not for sale.

Ruby: Then I guess I'll have to kill you for it.

2nd

Kung Lao: The Schnee has forewarned me of you.

Ruby: Yeah now let me touch your hat.

Kung Lao: Only when it splits you in half.

3rd

Ruby: Your weapon looks good on you.

Kung Lao: Why thank you young one.

Ruby: But it'll look sexy on me with your blood stained on it.

Vs Raiden

1st

Ruby: Hey my Scroll needs to be charged.

Raiden: I do not aid in pitiful things Rose.

Ruby: Well you could have just said no.

2nd

Raiden: Ruby Rose.

Ruby: The one and only.

Raiden: You are still argent as ever.

Vs Scorpion

1st

Ruby: GET OVER HERE!

Scorpion: You mockery is at end child.

Ruby: So I can give you a bigggg hug.

2nd

Scorpion: Another Rose.

Ruby: What you allergic?

Scorpion: That will burn in my hands.

Vs Shinok

1st

Ruby: Hey their Bruce.

Shinok: You dare mock an elder god.

Ruby: Hey it's former elder god.

2nd

Shinok: Ruby Rose.

Ruby: The oldest man alive.

Shinok: Time for you to rejoin your mother child.

Vs Kano

1st

Ruby: You knew Blake.

Kano: Yeah what about her.

Ruby: And you were still her enemy.

2nd

Kano: Let's see if your like your sister.

Ruby: I'm not as gullible as Yang.

Kano: Tell yourself that all you want.

Vs Quan Chi.

1st

Ruby: Hey Magic man.

Quan Chi: Are you as weak as your mother?

Ruby: Now that you mention it. GIVE HER BACK.

2nd

Quan Chi: The hooded leader.

Ruby: I have a name tweetl retard.

Quan Chi: Yes, as a new servant.

Vs Lui Kang

1st

Ruby: The champion of mortal kombat.

Lui Kang: The champion of Beacon.

Ruby: Soon to be both.

2nd

Lui Kang: Prepare yourself Ruby.

Ruby: What to kick your ass?

Lui Kang: No, for mortal kombat.

3rd

Lui Kang: Your face looks like your mothers.

Ruby: Do I really?

Lui Kang: Now let's see if you're as weak as her.

Vs D'vorah

1st

Ruby: I should have brought a bigger fly swatter.

D'vorah: That would only anger us.

Ruby: Of wait I have Crescent Rose.

2nd

D'vorah: The hive wish to taste you.

Ruby: Sorry no samples.

D'vorah: For you will be a meal.

Vs Reptile.

1st

Ruby: The last Zataran.

Reptile: The thought of it makes me dangerous.

Ruby: And even more pathetic.

2nd

Reptile: Delicate one.

Ruby: Adorable and deadly too.

Reptile: I will naw on your bones.

Vs Jax

1st

Ruby: Nice arms.

Jax: Save the comments till after the whoppin'

Ruby: Ok I guess.

2nd

Jax: What do you want kid.

Ruby: My sisters missing and I need your help Jax.

Jax: Well then go to Sonya.

Vs other team RWBY members and Tank Dempsey

Vs Yang.

1st

Ruby: Hey Yang.

Yang: (sighs) What do you want Ruby?

Ruby: Someone's ass to kick.

2nd

Yang: You shouldn't be leader.

Ruby: What are you going to say Weiss should.

Yang: No, me.

3rd

Yang: (sighs) Ruby.

Ruby: Hello my lovely sister.

Yang: Weiss was right you are annoying.

4th

Ruby: Hey Yang.

Yang: Ruby, can you do one thing for me.

Ruby: Kick your ass got it.

5th

Yang: Can you do one thing for your older sister Ruby.

Ruby: Anything for my awesome sister Yang.

Yang: Good now, _**Go the FUCK away**_.

Vs Ruby

1st

Ruby 1: We can't tell Yang.

Ruby 2: My lips are sealed.

Ruby 1: They can't find that were twins.

2nd

Ruby 2: Who are you?

Ruby 1: The leader of team RWBY.

Ruby 2: Well I'm the new and improved one.

3rd

Ruby 1: Mother?

Ruby 2: I was going to ask the same thing.

Ruby 1: I think you killed her.

4th

Ruby 2: Nice hood.

Ruby 1: You to.

Ruby 2: I'll still kick your ass.

5th

Ruby 1: Ok this isn't funny.

Ruby 2: Yeah Yang don't jack my style.

Ruby 1: Shut up.

Vs Blake

1st

Ruby: Why did you do it Blake.

Blake: For the Fanus that she has murdered.

Ruby: Then I have no choice but to kill you.

2nd

Blake: You are a pathetic leader.

Ruby: Hey you killed one of our Team mates.

Blake: And who allowed Weiss to die at my hands.

3rd

Ruby: You wish to test your leader in a time of Crisis.

Blake: Not test kill.

Ruby: Well Yang's been quite the bitch lately so you can kill her.

4th

Ruby: For Beacon Academy!

Blake: For the White Fang!

Ruby: Speak your last words while you can.

Vs Weiss

1st

Ruby: Were sending Yang.

Weiss: Why her?

Ruby: Cause she my sister.

2nd

Weiss: You shouldn't be the leader.

Ruby: You still hold that grudge against me.

Weiss: Well you are the dumbest person alive.

3rd

Ruby: It didn't have to come to this Weiss

Weiss: Yes it did Ruby, you know it

Ruby: Just know, whatever happens, I'm sorry

4th

Weiss: You always were a hazard to my health.

Ruby: I don't want to fight you Weiss.

Weiss: You don't, but I do.

Vs Tank Dempsey.

1st

Ruby: Hello sir.

Tank: You ready kid.

Ruby: More than ready to be the new badass.

2nd

Tank: Wanna learn how to be a better leader.

Ruby: Teach me oh wise one.

Tank: Step one, I kick your ass.

Vs Ermac

Ruby: Why do they let you float.

Ermac: It is one of our powers.

Ruby: Well then looks like I'm going to shoot you down.

2nd

Ermac: The hooded one.

Ruby: The too many of 'em one.

Ermac: Though we are as one.

Vs Kotal Kahn.

1st

Ruby: Osh-Tek emperor.

Kotal Kahn: You have heard of me.

Ruby: Well we did have to study you're kind at Beacon.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: You are Xiao Longs young sister.

Ruby: And the kicker of your ass.

Kotal Kahn: How did I ever surmise it?

Vs Kitana

1st

Ruby: You going to do a fan dance.

Kitana: Yes, on your grave.

Ruby: Ah your no fun.

2nd

Kitana: A child.

Ruby: A pretty pretty princess.

Kitana: A deadly princess to you.

Vs Milina

1st

Ruby: Hey there, JESUS CHRIST YOUR UGLY.

Milina: I will have you executed for that statement.

Ruby: All you'd have to do is take your mask off.

2nd

Milina: Ruby Rose.

Ruby: I see you know my name Liz.

Milina: You dare mock me.

Vs Takeda

1st

Ruby: Hey cutie.

Takeda: Sorry I'm taken right now.

Ruby: Yeah by me.

2nd

Takeda: Sup Ruby.

Ruby: Hit me with your whips Takeda.

Takeda: Only to kill ya.

Vs Jackie Briggs.

Ruby: You should meet Yang.

Jackie: Your sister's pretty cool.

Ruby: Did she tell you about me.

2nd

Jackie: Takeda's mine.

Ruby: Wanna fight for him?

Jackie: Than he'd still be mine.

Vs Kung Jin

1st

Ruby: I like your bow.

Kung Jin: Thanks, nice scythe.

Ruby: Oh shut up you.

2nd

Kung Jin: Hey Red.

Ruby: Uh it's Ruby

Kung Jin: So?

Vs Erron Black

1st

Ruby: I want to touch your guns.

Erron: So I've heard.

Ruby: And also kick your ass.

2nd

Erron: So you're the Ruby I've heard so much about.

Ruby: The one and only.

Erron: Well soon their won't be any Rubies left.

Vs Sonya Blade.

1st

Ruby: General.

Sonya: What do you want?

Ruby: An ass to kick.

2nd

Sonya: Why no male students at Beacon?

Ruby: There is Juan and Ren of team JNPR.

Sonya: I'll kick their ass later. 

Vs Farrah/Torr

1st

Ruby: An unknown grim?

Farrah/Torr: Torr squish dummy.

Ruby: Then that makes you a retard.

2nd

Farrah/Torr: Huntress no scare we.

Ruby: I'm here to fix your grammar.

Farrah/Torr: You make Torr angry.

Vs Goro

1st

Ruby: Hey four arms.

Goro: Only fools challenge the mighty Goro.

Ruby: Well I'm not the brightest person ever.

2nd

Goro: Ruby Rose.

Ruby: Defend yourself Goro.

Goro: At I will Scythe huntress.


End file.
